El primo de Ronnie anne
by eltioRob95
Summary: Lincoln Loud,yo no tengo intenciones de ser tu amigo, quiero verte sufrir, y si mi prima se atreve a interferir también la haré pagar,si piensas que ella puede protegerte estas equivocado ,usaré todo lo que tenga a mi alcance para hacerte daño, tus hermanas, tus amigos, todos serán mis victimas, mi nombre es Roy Casagrande, y soy el villano de esta historia
1. Prediccion

**Hola a todos, tal como lo había prometido, como muchos lo han esperado, el fanfic de el primo de Ronnie anne.**

**Recuerden, para los que recién conozcan al personaje, pero Roy Casagrande, es un niño con la personalidad completamente opuesta a Lincoln Loud, las dos caras de la moneda.**

**Verán como es que nace esta rivalidad conforme se desarrolle.**

**Los que leyeron el one shot "Visitando al primo" verán que en esa historia, Roy y Ronnie anne ya eran adultos, con sus vidas hechas, aquí en esta historia, ellos son niños, aunque cambie la edad del personaje.**

**Decidí que mejor Roy tuviese la edad de Lynn jr (13 años)**

**todos los personajes que creé para los fanfics sobre esta serie, normalmente terminan siendo amigos de Lincoln, esta vez, Roy será todo lo contrario. Disfruten del primer cap.**

* * *

**El Primo de Ronnie anne**

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Vamos a morir aquí adentro!- gritaba un furioso y asustado Lincoln Loud a un chico de piel morena, chaqueta color roja, cabello negro largo de puntas, el tenía una mirada de odio asesino hacia el peliblanco, con una bate en la mano.

El lugar en donde estaban ambos se encontraba en llamas, realmente no era el momento para resolver su disputa, tenían que salir de allí o morirían.

-Sólo una persona saldrá viva de aquí Lincoln, y lamentablemente, ESE NO SERÁS TÚ!-

Roy Casagrande gritando corre hacia Lincoln Loud con la intención de romperle el cráneo con el bate.

_"Hola a todos, se estarán preguntando en este preciso momento como llegó todo a esto, bueno, mi nombre es Roy Manuel Puga Casagrande, y si, es cierto todo lo que dicen de mí, soy alguien muy terrible, con quien no deberías meterte, soy tan ruín que hasta la misma Llorona o el Charro negro huirían al verme, no sé, desde muy chico me gustaba lastimar criaturas débiles, antes de comenzar a golpear niños y robarles su dinero del almuerzo, a diferencia de otros niños, no tenía miedo de portarme mal y que venga a llevarme el "ropavejero" , si, no puedo creer que cuando muy chamaco me creía semejante ridícula historia para asustar niños._

_Siempre me ha gustado causar problemas, y sobre todo influir mucho miedo en los corazones más débiles. ¿Mi prima Ronnie anne? Era una niña muy patética, No sabía en qué clase de mundo estaba parada, yo solamente le dí un buen recordatorio de eso ¿y cómo me lo paga esa ingrata? Metiéndose con ese …. Albino! Lincoln Loud,uhg me repugna de sólo mencionarlo_

_No es que me importa con quienes ella babee, pero de todos los perdedores en este planeta con quien se pudo haber juntado ¿por qué tenía que ser ese niño de cabello blanco? Mi enemigo mortal…"_

_"Empezaremos por el principio así entenderán mi historia"_

* * *

_En un pueblo de México, hace unos años…_

Cuando Roy había nacido, Frida y Carlos se sentían como las personas más bendecidas de la tierra, pues Roy había sido el primer hijo varón de la feliz pareja, por supuesto que Carlota no se guardó el entusiasmo en querer cargar a su primer hermanito, una vez que lo vió.

-Es hermoso Mamá ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó la pequeña Carlota.

-Roy, su nombre es Roy, mija, y será la joya de nuestra querida familia-

-Con que Roy, ese es tu nombre- dijo Carlota mientras cargaba al bebé, intentó acercarle el dedo.

-Hola Roy, yo soy Carlota, tu hermana mayor, te cuidaré, te aroparé y te cantaré-

para su sorpresa , ella rápidamente alejó su dedo cuando vió que su pequeño hermanito Roy quiso morderlo, a pesar de que tenía un solo diente , Carlota miró sorprendida, al igual que Frida y su marido.

-Parece que tiene hambre- dijo Frida.

-deja que amamante a mi Roy, Carlota-

-Ya veo que ese niño traerá puros problemas cuando crezca-

Frida miró a su suegra Rosa Casagrande con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso Rosa? El apenas es un bebé, y sé que será un buen niño, yo me aseguraré de eso- juraba Frida por su pequeño retoño.

Los años pasaron y Roy Casagrande creció como un niño varón, sano y fuerte, ya todos en el barrio conocían al primer hijo varón de Frida, pero no en un buen modo, pues Roy, era un niño muy travieso, pasando su tiempo gastando bromas pesadas a los vecinos a diestra y siniestras.

A veces se escabullía en el patio de alguna casa y mataba a las gallinas que algún vecino , solamente con intención de fastidiar.

Aunque siempre se le castigaba al pequeño Casagrande, y su abuela le daba unos buenos correctivos con la chancla, Roy no reincidía en hacer sus malicias o meterse en líos, siempre terminaba en discusiones con su hermana, respondía de mala manera a su padre, mayor, un niño completamente malcriado.

Los vecinos y su suegra seguían sugiriendo a Frida que fuera un poco más severa con su hijo, ella simplemente respondió que era un niño y que aún es muy pequeño para entender lo que estaba bien y lo que no, Obviamente, Rosa negó con la cabeza de saber que su nuera mimaba y sobreprotegía demasiado a Roy , desde que Carlos la presentó a Frida por primera vez, ella ya presentía que algo así podría pasar, su intuición nunca le fallaba.

Pronto llegó un día en que Roy estaba siendo arrastrado por su tía María quien lo tiraba de la oreja.

-¡Auch auch AUCH! ¡me duele tía! Basta!- gritaba el niño.

-¡Frida!- llamó María molesta.

Frida sale de su casa, dejando los platos faltantes que estaba lavando.

-¿Qué ocurre Maria?-

Nota a su cuñada tirando de la oreja a su hijo.

-¿¡Que le estás haciendo a Roy!?-

Horrorizada Frida corrió hacia ella, María soltó al niño Casagrande , quien corrió a los brazos de su madre, Frida lo abraza y Roy corresponde el cariño.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste de esa forma María? ¡Explícate!-

-Escuché a Ronnie anne llorando en el patio, cuando salí a ver que le pasaba, encontré a TU hijo quien estaba doblando el brazo de mi pequeña-

-Solo estábamos jugando ¿que culpa tengo de tener una prima tan llorona?- se defendió Roy.

-¡Roy! Qué te he dicho de responderle así a tu tía y hablar así de tu prima!- Frida dirige la mirada a su cuñada

-Perdónalo Frida, prometo que hablaré seriamente con él-

-Solo espero que no se repita-dijo María aún molesta de que Frida no sepa el cómo ponerle freno a su hijo.

Frida dirigió la mirada a Roy quien se encontraba con la mirada baja, molesto, su ropa con pequeñas manchas de tierra, ella se las quitaba usando un trapo.

-Mira, ensuciaste tu ropa ¿Cuántas veces que te dicho que no te metieras en problemas Roy?-

-No lo sé ¿noventa?-

Ella le dio un pequeño golpe suave al hombro.

-No te pases de listo, mijo-

Frida cambia su mirada molesta a un expresión de afecto y comprensión, ella acomodó el gorro que el tenía puestos y lo miró a los ojos.

-Roy, escucha, sé que eres alguien muy… inquieto-

-¿Inquieto dices?-

-Si, muy inquieto-

-Sé que tu abuela, tu hermana, y tu padre piensa que no tienes remedio, pero eso no es cierto, yo tengo fe…. No, yo sé que algún día tú encontrarás tu lugar en el mundo-

Roy miró a su cariñosa madre por un momento, no sabía si lo que ella decía era verdad, o simplemente era una tontería para no sonar dura con él.

-¿Y que pasa si a algunas personas no les agrada el lugar que yo elija?-

-Eso no tiene que importarte, mientras te sientas feliz con ello-

-Si tú lo dices-

-Ese es mi niño-

Lo abraza.

-Ahora ve a traerme una bolsa de frijoles de la despensa, ahora-

-¿No puede ir Carlota mamá?-

-Carlota está con sus tareas Roy, ándale, vaya- Frida le da el dinero para hacer el mandado, bufando molesto y de mala gana Roy sale de la casa rumbo hacia la almacén del barrio.

El no era consciente de que estaba siendo observado por sus abuelos, desde una ventana medio cerrada, asi el infante no los notaba.

-Yo tenía razón Hector desde el primer momento que vi al niño, Frida está criando a un pequeño diablillo- decía Rosa sin dejar de mirar a Roy, mientras que su esposo rió en respuesta.

-Oh vamos Rosa, no crees que exageras? Yo era mucho peor a su edad hehehe-

-Pero al menos tú supiste enderezarte, algo me dice que este no , ni por un pelo, uy la virgen nos guarde-

-Es un niño, es normal que se comportan así de traviesos- defendió Hector.

-No es normal que un niño mate el corral entero de gallinas de un vecino, cambiando de tema ¿Qué es la novedad que pensabas contarnos?-

-Quiero reunir a todos primero- sugirió el abuelo Casagrande.

-¿Pero qué hay de Roy?-

-Frida podrá decirle-

En la sala de estar de la humilde casa, toda la familia Casagrande se encontra reunida, María, Carlota, Frida, Carlos, Roberto y su hermanita, la pequeña Ronnie anne quien se encontraba en el regazo de su madre, con Rosa mientras revolvía la olla de sopa con una cuchara sin dejar de mirar a Hector, este sonrió.

-Familia, como ustedes sabrán, estamos pasando por una terrible crisis económica, y la situación del país no está ayudando mucho, así que encontré una gran solución-

-Ah si? ¿Cuál es esa solución de la que hablas papá ?- preguntó María curiosa.

-Es una respuesta que ha estado cerca de nosotros todo este tiempo ¿saben a qué me refiero?-

Hector notaba la expresión confundida de cada uno , el dio un pequeño un suspiro, esperaba que alguno adivinara.

-Supongo que tendré que decirlo , han notado que nuestro pueblo no está muy lejos de la frontera? ¡Iremos a vivir a Norteamérica!-

La reacción de los miembros de la familia Casagrande no era la que Hector esperaba exactamente, todos lo miraron como si él estuviese loco, tenían la quijada por el suelo, incluso Rosa soltó la olla de sopa ante la descabellada idea de su esposo.

Hector rodó los ojos.

-Si si, ya sé lo que van a decir pero…-

-¿Acaso enloqueciste Hector?- preguntó Rosa alarmada.

-¿Ir a vivir a los Estados unidos? ¿tienes idea de lo costoso que es eso? ¿y más si nos vamos todos allá?- dijo Frida.

-Por no mencionar lo exigentes que son los pasaportes y la documentación en regla- Agregó María.

\- además ¿Dónde iríamos a vivir suponiendo que lográramos ir allá?-

-Si, esta bien, sé que eso tiene un precio, pero descuiden, tengo un amigo que tiene un pariente viviendo en Great Lake city, y él tiene está vendiendo un edificio con habitaciones, podría montar mi negocio como humilde comerciante en esa ciudad, podríamos empezar de cero-

-No vamos a poder ir todos, y lo sabes papá- dijo María cruzada de brazos mientras miraba a su querida Ronalda y a su hijo mayor Roberto.

-Es por eso que pienso que lo mejor que lo mejor es que vayas allá tú primero María-

-¿Yo?-

Hector asintió.

-Tú, Ronalda y Roberto, creo que es lo mejor para ellos mija, y para que tú puedas superar que él te haya…-

Maria levanto su mano en respuesta, indicándole que se detuviera.

-Por favor papá, no menciones a ese desgraciado, lo único bueno que salió de el son mis hijos, solo ellos me importan-

Ella sonrió al ver la sonrisa que su hijo mayor le dedicaba, Ronnie anne miraba confundida a su madre, al ser muy pequeña e inocente, aún no entendía a quién refería su madre y su abuelo al llamarlo de esa forma, supuso que se trataba de una persona muy indeseable.

-Si es así, debes que saber que allá tendrás muchas oportunidades, allá tendrías un trabajo de enfermera apenas te instales, ganarías un mejor salario, tus hijos tendrían una educación en las mejores escuelas-

-¿Pero adonde podría ir papá?-

-Escuché que en Michigan, hay muchas casas en venta, podrías aprovechar de conseguir ahí-

María no lo pensó dos veces, si existía una oportunidad de darle una mejor condición de vida a sus dos hijos ella la tomaría.

-Está bien, yo y mis hijos iremos para allá primero-

-Bien, ahorraremos dinero durante los primeros tres meses para asegurar tu viaje, verás que todo estará bien-

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el barrio…_

Roy se encontraba caminando y refunfuñando, se preguntaba por qué todos eran tan injustos con él, sentía que el merecía algo más, el sueño imposible del chico Casagrande era llegar a la grandeza ¿pero como podría lograrlo? El era sólo un chico de pocos recursos, hijo de una familia humilde.

-Estúpido barrio, estúpida economía y estúpida familia, todos excepto mamá-

-Hey Roy!-

-¡Aquí!- lo llaman unas voces conocidas.

Roy se da la vuelta y sonríe al ver a sus compinches, sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida, eran dos hermanos gemelos, altos, delgados, cabello negro corto, piel blanca, camisa manga corta con jean puesto, siempre podía contar con ellos al momento hacer una travesura.

-¡Dado! ¡Dominó! Los estaba esperando, por qué tardaron tanto-

-Perdona Roy, te vimos y queríamos saludarte un rato- dijo Dado.

-Por cierto, tienes algún plan divertido para nosotros hoy?- preguntó Dominó

-Temo que hoy no, parece que esta vez mi mamá si me castigará, ahora tengo que traerla de la despensa de Don pedro-

-Oye ¿y no quisieras ir a la feria un rato con nosotros Roy?- ofreció Dado, cosa que a Roy le sorprendió.

-¿Cómo que una feria? ¿Hay una feria cerca? Nadie me lo dijo-

-Si quieres podemos ir los tres y ver que provecho de ahí jefe- sugirió Dominó con una sonrisa maliciosa, cosa que Roy imitó.

-No pierdo nada con hacerlo-

-Descuida Roy, no creo que tu mamá se enteré que te escapaste a la feria-

-¿y quien dijo que se va a enterar?-

Los tres chicos se fueron directo a la feria local en la zona de la plaza, por supuesto que allí había todo lo típico de una feria, Juegos de tiro al blanco, payasos, vendedores de palomitas de maíz, hot dogs, entre otros.

-Meh, no tiene nada que no haya visto antes- dijo Roy sin emoción.

-Hay que ver más en el interior-

Mientras Dado y Dominó se iban por distintos lados de la feria, Roy miraba los alrededores de la feria sin mucho interés, pasó por una carpa que instintivamente llamó la atención, en su interior se encontraba una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello negro, gitana, posiblemente, Roy nunca había visto a una, sonrió al verla.

-déjeme adivinar, usted es una tarotista o algo así- pregunto el con cierto tono de burla en su voz.

La mujer arqueó una ceja pero sonrió.

-No mi niño, estas muy lejos, soy una vidente, puedo predecir el futuro distante de una persona-

-Oh si claro claro-

-Hmm… tu escepticismo es muy notable, joven Roy-

Al escuchar a esa misteriosa mujer llamarla por su nombre, el pequeño niño Casagrande de 9 años se sorprendió enormemente.

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre? Nunca se lo dije -

-Te lo dije niño, soy una vidente muy buena, si quieres puedo echar un vistazo a tu futuro-

-Solo tengo un par de pesos- dijo Roy fingiendo desinterés, pero en el fondo despertó su curiosidad, deseaba que la mujer aceptara su pequeña cantidad monetaria.

-deacuerdo, eso me basta- Roy le paga las monedas a la gitana y ella las guarda en una caja a su lado.

-Extiéndeme tu mano, así podré leerte a ti y a tu futuro-

Roy le acerca su mano a la mujer mientras ella empieza a poner en marcha su labor, mira su mano fijamente.

-Parece que tenemos a un niño con la feracidad de un lobo ¿no es así?-

-Pues no se equivoca, soy yo.

-alguien que le gusta que le respeten y le teman, pero que le teman más que nada-

-Pues asi es-

-Alguien que desea demasiado reconocimiento y poder, hacer algo grande que lo que más se destaca-

-definitivamente yo-

-tendrás lo que quieres Roy Casagrande, pero perderás lo demás-

El la mira confundido y molesto.

-¿Ah? De qué rayos habla usted?-

-Deberías escuchar a tus abuelos, a tu hermana y a tu madre Roy, puesto que si sigues este camino de sombras, un niño se interpondrá en tu camino-

-¿ah si? ¿Quién es él?-

La vidente cierra sus ojos en respuesta.

-No puedo ver su nombre, y no parece ser de por aquí, pero veo su imagen, su cabello es peculiar-

-¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene su cabello?-

-es de color blanco natural-

-¿Blanco?-

-en efecto, un niño de cabello blanco es quien tiene sellado tu destino, si no cambias tu manera de pensar-

-¿Pensar?-

Roy aleja su mano de forma bruzca, la gitana abre sus ojos, para mirarlo con indiferencia.

-Es la predicción más pend*** que haya oído ¿un niño de cabello blanco? ¿tiene idea de lo descabellado que suena eso?-

-A mi también me cuestra creerlo, pero es así como los hilos del destino me lo han enseñado ¿quieres un consejo? Valora a tu familia, y evita este futuro que te acabo de revelar, créeme , será doloroso-

-No será dolorosa por que no es verdad, usted es una charlatana, desperdicié mis monedas- dijo Roy retirándose de la carpa molesto.

-Niño de cabello blanco, si como no-

La gitana negó con la cabeza dando una sonrisa.

-Pobre Roy , mis visiones siempre se hacen realidad, no importa cuanto tiempo tome-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Bien amigos, eso es todo, con esto doy una pequeña idea de cómo nace y se desarrolla ese odio de Roy hacia Lincoln, y como se vuelve el villano de esta nueva historia poco a poco.**

**También como fue que Ronnie anne y su familia llegaron a vivir en Norteamérica.**

**El siguiente capitulo será sobre Lincoln y su familia, que pasa con Ronnie anne, y donde se encuentra Roy en su edad actual (13) antes de llegar a Royal Woods.**

**Esto fue "El primo de Ronnie" pronto el siguiente capitulo, saludos a todos.**


	2. Planeamiento y buena vida

**Hola a todos, el segundo capítulo de el Primo de Ronnie anne, ya está fuera.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Planeamiento y Buena vida.**

Pasó el tiempo, Y Roy había ignorado por completo la predicción de esa adivina, no reincidió en su mal comportamiento, seguía cometiendo sus maldades, intimidando niños, golpeando niños, y robando niños.

Por supuesto que esa costumbre horrible de Roy se agrandó más cuando supo por medio de su madre que su tia, y sus primos, Ronalda y Roberto ya no estarían más, si no que se irían al país vecino.

El según algunos vecinos y otros viajeros que pasaban por el pueblo decían que era el país más poderoso y mandamás del mundo, por ese motivo mucha gente, especialmente los que nacían aquí a veces iban allá a buscar un mejor futuro y una mejor vida.

La novedad en sí, era frustrante para Roy, si su prima se iba lejos , el ya no tendría a quien molestar mientras el ojo vigilante adulto no estuviese sobre él.

Eso, lejos de mejorar la situación de Roy solamente había aumentado su prejuicio en el chico Casagrande, de simples travesuras pasó al vandalismo, su peor acción, fue haber causado que la escuela se inundara, por obra de algún soplón, Roy había sido expulsado y enviado al reformatorio.

Cuando los Casagrande tenían el dinero ahorrado, listo para irse a los Estados unidos, Frida fue al reformatorio a darle una última visita a Roy.

-Hijo, estoy para darte una noticia-

-Tú, papá , los abuelos y carlota irán a Norteamérica ¿no es asi?-

Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados y mucha tristeza, de saber que tenía que dejar a su hijo aquí, aunque Roy se sentía furioso, no deseaba que su madre estuviera triste.

-Escucha Roy, es por el bien de la familia, nos espera un futuro allá ¿entiende? Trata de no causar problemas aquí en el reformatorio y tal vez te dejen salir por buena conducta-

-Mamá , no estoy peleando con nadie aquí en este reformatorio de quinta-

La respuesta de Roy, causó que Frida le arqueara una ceja.

-Roy Manuel, ese ojo morado tuyo me dice otra cosa, hazme caso hijo-

-Aunque me dejen salir , tú ni nadie me esperarán allí afuera-

-En eso te equivocas, tu tio Ramón se ofreció a quedarse a cargo de ti hasta que tengas la mayoría de edad y puedas viajar solo-

-¿¡El tio Ramón!? Oh por favor mamá, el tio Ramón es un alcohólico, te apuesto ni siquiera se acordará de ir a buscarme cuando salga-

-No Roy, tu tío no es tan….-

El levantó una ceja.

-Bueno, si , no deja su adicción a la bebida…. Pero el no es violento, cuidará muy bien de ti-

-….

-Promete que te portarás bien-

-….

-Roy , prométemelo ahora-

*Suspiro* -Esta bien madre, lo prometo-

-Ese es mi muchacho, me tengo que ir, prometo que te escribiré-

-como sea-

Roy se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada con cierta molestia de que lo abandonarían, a Frida se le había roto el corazón de verlo así, pero sabía que esto le serviría de experiencia a Roy, a lo mejor seria eso lo que le haría falta, un tiempo en el reformatorio

Por supuesto que no iba a decirle que su abuela le había sugerido no sacar a Roy del reformatorio o de lo contrario, su hijo terminaría odiándola, el solo pensar eso le daba escalofríos.

* * *

_Actualidad…_

En el reformatorio de vándalos y delincuentes juveniles, un joven chico moreno de 13 años de edad abría sus ojos en la cama de su habitación asignada para recibir el tedioso nuevo día, cada semana, los cambiaban de habitación.

En la zona de la cafetería, Roy caminaba tranquilamente con su bandeja, hoy no se encontraba de humor para querer enrollarse en disputas, como normalmente lo hace en ese lugar, para su mala suerte, dos chicos robustos que lo superaban en altura, ambos con cara de pocos amigos, se interpusieron en su camino, Roy , lejos de asustarse, el solamente dio un suspiro.

-Hola idiotas ¿Qué quieren?-

-Roy, por tu culpa perdimos mucho dinero en la apuesta.

Roy arqueó una ceja, en ese reformatorio, había muchas peleas con apuesto, y Roy ganaba la mayoría de esas peleas a mano limpia.

-Que culpa tengo que ustedes siempre le apuesten a los débiles y perdedores-

-Te enseñaremos quien es el débil ahora- respondió uno de ellos, quien lanzó el primer golpe, para su sorpresa , Roy sujetó el puño y le pegó fuerte cabezazo , rompiéndole la nariz a su atacante.

El Otro intentó derribarlo al suelo, Roy lo golpeó con su bandeja, dejándolo aturdido, acto seguido tomó una freidora de papas que estaba a su alcance y la derramó sobre el pobre, quemándole el rostro.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH , AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Roy lanzó la freidora al suelo, lo miró a sus victimas con frialdad, para luego mirar al resto de los que estaban en la cafetería, mirando al chico Casagrande con miedo, notablemente temerosos.

-Yo no estoy encerrado con ustedes inútiles ¡USTEDES ESTÁN ENCERRADOS CONMIGO!-

Roy se sentó con sus compañeros en una mesa, los únicos quienes lo respetaban, por el momento, lo cierto es que en los reformatorios, uno nunca sabe en quien confiar plenamente.

-Vaya Roy- dijo uno de ellos riendo.

-Creo que te ablandaste un poco, normalmente los apaleas hasta dejarlos irreconocibles-

El chico Casagrande se encongió de hombros.

-No estaba de humor para pelear hoy Raúl, por eso los dejé así sin más, espero que lo piensen dos veces antes de volver a atacarme-

-Entiendo, eso explica mejor las cosas, tratándose de ti-

-Chicos, ya no soporto más este lugar-

-¿y que piensas hacer Roy? El único modo de que salgas es por buena conducta y que un pariente tuyo firme por ti, no tienes posibilidad con esas dos cosas, hasta una bebé sabría eso-

Raúl notó como Roy sonreía maliciosamente, casi de manera espeluznante.

-¿Quién que podría salir bajo las condiciones de este deprimente lugar?-

-¿no estarás pensando en…-

-Así es Raúl, esta noche vamos a salir de aquí, ya lo tengo todo planeado.

Raul y los demás se miraron con cierto duda.

-Roy, aunque logremos escapar, ellos nos encontrarán y nos traerán aquí, saben donde vivimos todos y cada uno de nosotros-

-¿Quién dijo que iremos a nuestras casas? Pudiendo ir más allá…. De eso!-

Roy apuntó con el dedo hacia la ventana, en la cual se veía el horizonte desértico, y a lo lejos, estaba el dicho muro, que marcaba ambas fronteras.

-¿¡estás hablando de ir a pisar suelo norteamericano!?-

-No, hablo del suelo nórdico ¡claro que si idiota! Es el único lugar que estos tipejos no se atreverían a cruzar para atraparnos-

-No va a ser fácil cruzar ese muro-

-No se preocupen, lo tengo todo calculado- *sonriendo*

* * *

_Royal Woods, Michigan, Franklin avenue 1216._

El amanecer había llegado, el silencio de la infame casa, lugar donde los ruidos y escándalos siempre eran abundantes, un niño de cabello blanco amanecía listo para recibir el día con una sonrisa, su nombre era Lincoln Loud, el único hijo varón de la familia, quien convivía con diez hermana, si, una vida que no cualquiera que no estuviese preparado físicamente y mentalmente soportaría.

El peliblanco miró a la cámara.

-Hola a todos, Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos hemos hablado, debo decir que estás últimas semanas han sido las mejores de mi vida, me explico…

Lincoln comenzó a contar con sus dedos.

-Mi familia y yo hemos ido de excursión, comimos en excelentes y elegantes locales de comidas, la pasamos muy bien todos juntos, mis hermanas ya no causan muchos problemas en los paseos familiares como antes, ya no nos guardamos secretos ni nada por el estilo, ni tampoco hay tantas peleas como antes, somos una gran familia feliz, si… las cosas han cambiado desde que ciertas aventuras , tengo buenos amigos, tengo un noviazgo mas o menos estable, creo …-

Escucha el grito de su hermana mayor Lori.

-Lincoln baja! Hay que ir a la escuela!-

-Oh, bueno amigos, otro gran día de escuela empezará en breve-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Bien, esto fue el segundo capitulo, ahora ya saben como es la vida de Lincoln y su familia, Los Loud están más unidos que nunca, sus vidas van por buen rumbo. (esperen a que Roy llegue) espero que hayan notado la referencia en este cap.**

**(10 años de esa película de antihéroes, no puedo creerlo.)**

**En esta historia, Ronnie anne no se mudó a la ciudad, pero si aparecerán los Casagrande más adelante en la historia, este fic es un Ronniecoln, aunque Roy les haga la vida imposible a la pareja, eso los va a fortalecer más, tanto a Ronnie anne como Lincoln.**

**Saludos y buen viernes a todos. :D**


	3. Enemigos en todas partes

**The Loud house no me pertenece , si no a Chris savino y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Enemigos en todas partes**

El joven albino de 11 años Lincoln Loud, se encontraba en el mejor momento de su etapa de vida, luego de todos los tropiezos que había vivido con su familia en el pasado, ellos siempre encontraban un modo de fortalecer sus lazos, El peliblanco amaba a su familia y amigos, el no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Lo había aprendido a la mala cuando tuvo un sueño donde su familia iba por diferentes caminos, todo generado por el simple hecho de que el arruinó unos químicos de la su hermana genio, o aquello vez donde soñó que tenía diez hermanos en vez de diez hermanas.

Lincoln se aseó, se vistió y desayuno lo más rápido que pudo para después abordar Vanzilla e ir a la escuela, donde otro buen día de clases aguardaba.

-Tardaste un poco-

-Perdon-

-Descuida Lincoln- dijo Lori con una sonrisa, la mayor de los Loud ya no era tan mandona y estricta como antes, había hecho un gran cambio.

\- ahora vámonos-

Lori encendió el vehiculo y Vanzilla arrancó sin problemas, El chico Loud normalmente no tenía ningún tipo de problema en sentarse con cualquiera de sus hermanas, hoy le tocó estar sentado al lado de su hermana gótica, Lucy.

Lincoln mira a la cámara.

-¿Lo ven? Mi hermana mayor Lori ya no es ni la sombra de la "reina del No" que era hace algunos veces, es bueno ver por fin tenga algo de comprensión ¿no lo creen?.

El peliblanco observa curioso a su hermana gótica quien estaba sentada junto a él a su lado, Lucy tenía un maso de cartas y una gorra de adivina, el suspiró al ver a su hermana menor con ese atuendo.

Un recuerdo invade la mente de Lincoln, aquella vez en que Lucy hizo una predicción en la que él saldría herido, causando en el albino una paranoia que no lo dejó disfrutar de un día de campamento en el bosque con su familia.

-¿Qué haces con esas cartas Lucy?-

-Estuve viendo el futuro Lincoln-

-¿oh enserio?- dijo el en tono incrédulo.

-Si, según las cartas Lincoln , Un enorme némesis se presentará y te pondrá a prueba, no estoy bromeando-

-Pues tienes que estar bromeando-

-¿Crees que soy Luan Lincoln?-

-Supongo que no-

-Yo tendría cuidado en la escuela si fuera tú-

-Hmm como digas hermana-

despues llegar al lugar, y luego de esperar que todas sus hermanas bajaran del vehículo familiar corriendo en manada como toros descontrolados, Lincoln entró a la escuela, y ahí se encontraba Clyde, su mejor amigo desde los 7 años de edad, quien al verlo lo saludó con la mano.

-Hey Lincoln!

-Hola Clyde!

Ambos amifos se dieron el típico choque de puños, Clyncoln mcLoud por siempre.

-¿Qué tal haz pasado el fin de semana Lincoln?-

-Todo excelente y tú?-

-Listo para ver la nueva película Ace savvy en la próxima semana?-

-¿bromeas Clyde? He ahorrado toda mi mesada para verla-

-Hahahaha- una risa burlona distrae a ambos, resulta ser el pelirrojo engreído de nombre Chandler , quien aparentemente, venía para fastidiar a Lincoln y a Clyde con sus filosos comentarios.

-Hahaha Miren a los Nerds, ansiosos por una tonta película de superhéroes-

-No es tonta Chandler- dijo Lincoln molesto.

-Si, tiene buenos actores y buenos efectos especiales- defendió Clyde.

-Como sea perdedores, mejor me alejo antes de que me contagien lo ñoño-

Lincoln fruncía el ceño molesto, Chandler habíado comenzado a molestarlos desde que el y Clyde no habían asistido a su fiesta en la planta de tratamientos de aguas, por suerte, no hacía más que eso.

-Grrr Chandler Mccann-

-Ignóralo, que sabe él de películas épicas?-

-No es eso ¿enserio le molestó tanto que no fuéramos a su fiesta que ahora nos ve como el enemigo? Eso es tan… patético-

-Lo sé Lincoln Lo sé, pero qué podemos hacer, el traerá a sus matones si nos metemos con él-

-tienes razón-

"Que alguien más le dé su merecido" pensó para si mismo.

*suena la campana*

-Hay que ir a clases rápido!-

Las clases habían comenzado, La maestro Johnson, como siempre, mostrando su sonrisa agradable, saludaba a sus queridos alumnos y empezando a explicar la lección de día, esta vez , el joven chico Loud de cabello blanco no estaba concentrado en la clase si no en la predicción de su hermana.

"Un gran némesis se te presentará y te pondrá a prueba"

"Me pregunto ¿Quién podrá ser? No creo que sea Chandler"

No sabía en qué momento las horas de clase habían terminado, pero la campana del almuerzo había sonado, sacando al albino de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera el sabía por que pensaba demasiado en la predicción que había dicho su hermana gótica.

-Son cosas de Lucy, nada más- se dijo a sí mismo.

Siente un golpe en su hombre derecho.

-Oye!-

-Como estás torpe..o mejor dicho…novio-

Dijo una chica de ascendencia latina con una sonrisa, tenía puesto un sudadera púrpura, cabello negro con pequeñas líneas violetas, short azul corto, y medias rosadas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

Lincoln sonrió ampliamente al verla, su relación había llegado al siguiente nivel más rápido de lo que habían pensado.

-Oh hola Ronnie anne ¿Cómo está la novia más cool del planeta entero?-

-Ah… no es para tanto-

-¿Lista para ir a la cafetería?-

-Siempre estoy lista Lincoln, vamos-

El peliblanco y la latina se dirigían en dirección a la cafetería, ambos tomados de la mano, pues su relación se había hecho "publica" , por lo tanto, que sentido tenía seguir ocultándolo, a estas alturas toda Royal Woods era consciente del noviazgo entre Lincoln y Ronnie anne, todos los estudiantes ya veian a la pareja como algo completamente normal.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de siempre, donde se encontraban, Zach, Rusty, Liam y el chico Mcbride por supuesto.

-Hola Lincoln- saludó Rusty.

-Hola Lincoln, hola Ronnie anne- saludaron Zach y Liam.

Los amigos de Lincoln aceptaron a la chica Santiago como parte de su grupo, se habían dado cuenta de que ella no era tan mala una vez que la conocían mejor, ya no estaban muy temerosos de la chica ruda como en un principio, siempre y cuando no se burlaran de sus raíces latinas.

Ronnie anne soltó la mano de Lincoln, para poder sacar el almuerzo de su bolsa, el cual era un sándwich de mortadela, mientras que Lincoln sacó su delicioso sándwich de queso.

Hasta el momento, La charla con sus amigos andaba en forma normal, Rusty hablaba de películas, mientras que Zach hablaba de algunas cosas de informática y cosas tecnológia, y Liam sobre cosas del campo y la agricultura, Ronnie anne no hacía nada más que escuchar, al igual que Clyde quien disfrutaba su manzana.

El peliblanco veía este agradable momento entre amigos imperturbable, hasta que se presentó otra persona a quien el chico Loud consideraba detestable.

Un chico de cabello rubio claro, bien peinado con traje blanco elegante, de su misma edad, se trataba de Alistair Tetherby, nieto del ricachón Lord Tetherbym y no estaba solo, siempre venía acompañado de sus guardaespaldas.

Lincoln y Alistair no tenían una relación de términos amistosos, desde que confrontó a Alistair, El peliblanco comprendió por que el niño ricachón le hacía la vida imposible de vez en cuando, siempre que se le antojaba hacerlo.

(Flash back)

_-Muy bien Alistair, estuve notando que me tratas como si fuera alguien desagradable para ti ¿crees que no noto la mirada hostil que me pones encima? ¿crees que no sé que tu eres el que manda a alguien a que ponga basura a mi casillero? Que poco original, mi novia hizo eso en el pasado. ¿¡Qué te he hecho yo!? Ni siquiera te conozco-_

_-Oh, pero yo a ti si Loud! tú eres el niño que se atrevió a suplantarme a mi y a mi amigo, en MI vecindario sin MI consentimiento en la noche de brujas, también tú y tus raras hermanas humillaron a mi abuelo, lanzándole mostaza a su limosina ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le costó a sus sirvientes limpiar ese asqueroso desastre Lincoln Loud? –_

_-Tu abuelo es una persona desagradable y materialista, personas como el dejan mal parada a la gente de clase alta- sentenció Lincoln._

_-Si esperas que me disculpe por eso, no lo haré, se lo merecía-_

_-Oh, así que te sientes valiente ¿Eh Lincoln?-_

_-Solo déjame en paz Alistair, La venganza no te traerá nada bueno-_

_-Lamento diferir de eso Lincoln, si te hace sentir mejor, no pienso vengarme, por ahora, pero en cuanto vea un modo de darte en donde más te duela, lo haré, Los Tetherby sabemos como poner en su lugar a la gentuza como tú-_

_Dicho eso, Alistair se alejó de Lincoln sin dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa maligna, el peliblanco solo negó con la cabeza._

_-Tengo que cuidarme de Alistair, tiene una familia adinerada muy poderosa-_

(Fin del Flashback)

Mientras Alistair se dirigía hacia la mesa de los ricos y populares no pudo evitar pasar por la mesa de Lincoln y sus amigos y clavarle una mirada de desprecio y superioridad al peliblanco de la numerosa familia, por su supuesto que eso no pasó por desapercibido por Clyde, Rusty y los demás, su novia también le clavaba una mirada hostil al ricachón, Ronnie anne deseaba darle una lección al tal Alistair, no le importaba si este andaba protegido con guardaespaldas, también los golpearía a ellos.

Sintió la mano de Lincoln tocar la suya, provocando que dejara de apretar su puño con furia.

-Cálmate Ronnie anne, el solamente me miró y nada mas-

-No sé por qué no me permites golpearlo, no está bien que se crea la gran cosa solo por tener más que los demás-

-Por que eso solo empeoraría las cosas Ronnie anne, no quisiera que los padres de Alistair se pongan locos y demanden la escuela por un caso de Bullying-

Ella bufó molesta.

-Hmm…supongo que tienes razón-

Después de aquella situación en la cafetería, el dia de clases fue normal y algo aburrida como siempre, a la salida de la escuela Royal woods, Lincoln se despidió de sus amigos y de su novia, sorprendentemente hoy decidió caminar junto a Clyde, el chico Mcbride se encontraba sorprendido y confuso, razón por la que no pudo evitar preguntar a su mejor amigo.

-Lincoln-

-¿Si Clyde?-

-Si siempre sueles caminar con Ronnie anne hasta su casa-

\- asi es ¿y?-

-por qué decidiste acompañarme hoy-

-No lo sé , por que tus pantalones están rasgados en la zona de las rodillas-

-¿Ah?- Clyde mira hacia abajo sorprendido, en efecto, Lincoln tenía un punto, sus pantalones estaban rasgados allí.

-Yo… yo…yo-

-No tienes que mentir , ya me dí cuenta ¿estuviste huyendo de bravucones camino a la escuela?-

-Lincoln no…-

-Clyde, si estoy aquí contigo es para asegurarme que no te golpeen, de nuevo, eres mi mejor amigo-

-Tú también Lincoln pero no tienes que hacer esto por…-

-No , si tengo que hacerlo ¿Quién es?-

-Quién es quien?-

-El bravucón que te persiguió-

-Hmm… son dos-

-¿Enserio? ¿acaso los conozco?-

-Vaya vaya, mira que tenemos aquí Hank- dijo un joven gigantezco.

-Si, dos pollos para desplumar a golpes Hawk- respondió el otro grandote, sonriendo con maldad hacia Lincoln y Clyde, mientras chocaba sus puños.

Lincoln dio un suspiro.

-Con que estos dos gorilas de nuevo-

-Lamentablemente si amigo-

En la residencia Santiago…

Ronnie anne llegaba con una enorme sonrisa, una vez dentro de su casa, se encontró con su madre, quien le dio un abrazo, incomodándola.

-Hola hijita

-Ehmm.. Mamá, me estas asfixiando-

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-¡Excelente!- exclamó la latina.

-Siempre es agradable pasar el rato con Lincoln y sus amigos, pero más con Lincoln-

-Me alegra oírlo Mija- dijo Maria mirando con orgullo a su hija.

-Escucha, tenemos una visita en casa, me sorprendió que llegara aquí esta mañana-

-¿deacuerdo?- dijo Ronnie anne confundida.

-¿Quién vino? ¿La abuela? ¿Carlota? ¿Tia Frida?-

-Oh, es alguien que no sé si lo recuerdas bien Ronalda, pero jugaban mucho cuando tu y el eran pequeños-

"¿Quién podría ser?" se preguntaba internamente una confundida Ronnie anne, para cuando se acercó a la sala de estar, allí estaba él, abrió lo ojos como platos al reconocerlo, esa mirada ruín, esa sonrisa de psicópata de película, sentado junto con su hermano mayor en el sofá jugando con SU consola de videojuegos.

-No puede ser- *temblando*

Roy se volteó la mirada hacia Ronnie anne, el chico Casagrande sonrio de forma maquiavélica al verla.

-Hola prima-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Fin del tercer capitulo, Oooooh ¿no se esperaban esto? ¿Cómo llegó Roy tan rápido? Todo eso se sabrá en el siguiente cap.**


	4. hermanas al rescate

**Disfruten el cuarto capítulo tan esperado :) **

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Hermanas al rescate**

Ronnie anne no podía creerlo, ella había pensado, había creído que por el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron jamás volvería a verlo, pero allí estaba, sentado jugando videojuegos junto a su hermano mayor de forma cínica con esa sonrisa de confianza.

-Hola prima- saludó el.

Ronnie anne sintió la mano de su madre sobre su hombro.

-Ronalda, saluda a tu primo, sé educada-

La latina rodó los ojos en respuesta, pero asintió de mala gana, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Hola, que hay primo-

Sus palabras debían sonar normales, como si nada estuviera pasando, que no se notara el miedo en ella, pues su primo sí que le causaba algunos traumas en su niñez que la latina jamás reconocería.

Fue por ese motivo que ella de muy joven empezó salir en las calles de Royal Woods, siendo muy pequeña , sin que su hermano o su madre lo supieran yendo a lugares poco hospitalarios como callejones, o juntando con grupos de bravucones, así fue como ella había aprendido a pelear y a defenderse, todo por ese trauma que ella no supo ni pudo superar.

Desde ese entonces la inocente y temerosa Ronaldita había desaparecido para siempre dando lugar a Ronnie anne Santiago, la niña ruda con la que no te quieres meter a menos que quieras pasar un buen periodo en el hospital.

Con el tiempo, los humos, el orgullo y el ego se le habían subido a la cabeza cuando ella amenazaba e intimidaba a otros estudiantes en la escuela, a diferencia de otros matones, ella sólo lo hacía de vez en cuando, el día en que Cristina cometió el enorme error de ir a burlarse de ella, denigrarla, como hacía con aquellos que no eran como ella, Ronnie anne le rompió el brazo, desde esa vez, quedó tachada como "La niña más ruda de la escuela"

Todo eso había cambiado cuando ella empezó a fijarse en Lincoln Loud, un niño de cabello blanco, un color de cabello muy inusual, alguien aparentemente tímido, de esos chicos que no se metían en problemas con nadie, un patético como muchos de sus compañeros de escuela, pero había algo en él que lo hacía especial para ella de algún modo.

Aunque empezaron con el pie izquierdo, y ella exageró un poco con ese golpe que le dio cuando él la había besado por primera vez, Ronnie anne y Lincoln comenzaron a hablar, charlar por teléfono, salir a jugar videojuegos en juegos y comida Gus.

La relación entre ellos habían avanzado mucho desde lo ocurrido en el restaurante franco mexicano jean juan , la vez del baile escolar y la vez que la maestra Johnson los había unido en pareja para poder criar un huevo, sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, se estaban enamorando poco a poco.

Todo cambió cuando uno de los locos amigos de Lincoln hizo un plan tan alocado que hizo que Ronnie anne declinara de la idea de mudarse de Royal Woods para vivir con los Casagrande.

Ahora ella vivía feliz, tenía una vida feliz, y más ahora que ella y Lincoln eran oficialmente novios, ya no tenían miedo de que alguien se burlara, pues ya lo sabían, algunos ya sospechaban que iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

Ronnie anne sabía que Roy era peor que ella, mucho peor, como reaccionaría su primo si llega a saber que ella tiene novio ¿será que Roy Manuel también se atrevería a hacerle la vida imposible a su patético? Sintió un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo.

"Tengo que evitar que este idiota se acerque a Lincoln a toda costa, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto"

-Y dime prima ¿qué me cuentas? Quizás no me recuerdes pero yo a ti si-

En otra parte de Royal Woods.

Hank y Hawk, los corpulentos y enormes jugadores de Hazeltucky tronaban sus puños, mientras sonreían con malicia, sus presas estaban justo donde ellos querían.

-La verdad sólo te esperábamos a ti "anteojos" – dijo Hank.

-Pero viendo que el "conejo blanco debilucho" está contigo, eso lo hace mejor- dijo Hawk.

-Dos por el precio de uno- dijeron ambos al unísono.

Lincoln los miraba fijamente los ojos, mientras con su mano tras la espalda escribía un mensaje de ayuda en su teléfono móvil.

"Chicas, código rojo, repito, código rojo, AHORA!"

-Más vale que el dinero que tengan sea suficiente – dijo Hank.

-por que si no es así, los golpearemos muy duro-

-¿No tienen una frase más original torpes?- dijo Lincoln sin notar miedo en su tono.

-¿Saben a cuantos matones escuché decir eso? es demasiado cliché-

Hank y Hawk no comprendieron del todo lo que dijo el albino, pero lo tomaron como algo ofensivo

-¡Ahora verán!- gritaron los mastodontes, se lanzaron sobre el dúo de amigos pero Lincoln y Clyde fueron más ágiles, saltaron sobre ellos, caminaron sus espaldas, y corrieron a toda la velocidad que podían.

Hank y Hawk no perdieron tiempo en perseguirlo

-¡Vuelvan aquí!

-¡Corre con todas tus fuerzas Clyde!-

-¡Lincoln! ¡tenemos que perderlos o nos cansaremos y nos alcanzarán!-

-No hay que permitir que eso nos pase-

Ambos corrieron por cientos de cuadras tratando de perder a esos revoltosos, pero era imposible, ambos estaban perdiendo velocidad.

-Lincoln me… *jadeo* -me ….estoy cansando- *jadeo*

-¡No Clyde, no ahora!-

El cuerpo de Clyde no estaba hecho para correr grandes distancias, al igual que el cuerpo de Lincoln.

-Rayos… yo también me canse-

Clyde y Lincoln se veian completamente acorralados , no tardó mucho tiempo para que Hank y Hawk los alcanzaran para darles una paliza.

-Eso fue muy tonto- dijo Hank

-Mas tonto que nosotros- agregó Hawk.

El comentario poco inteligente causó que Hawk se ganara un sape de Hawk.

-¡Oye!-

-Ya! Ahora a darles su merecido-

Lincoln y Clyde cerraron los ojos esperando el dolor de los golpes, sin embargo no sintieron nada, abrieron lentamente los ojos para ver el brazo de Hank sujetado por el nudo de una soga.

-¿Qué rayos?-

Hank volteó para ver a 10 chicas mirándolos con enojo.

-No tocarás a nuestro hermano- dijo la pequeña fontanera y amante del lodo, Lana Loud.

-Ni a su amigo- dijo Lynn chocando los puños.

-¡A rockear hermanas! y con rockear me refiero a ….¡Patear traseros!-

Todas las hermanas Loud sin excepcion corrieron a atacar a Hank y Hawk en defensa de Lincoln y Clyde.

(Música de fondo)

_"Esto es Loud house! Esto es Loud house!"_

Lola siendo la primera en atacar, se pone frente a Hank y Hawk, saca dos fijadores de cabello y los descarga contra ellos, ambos bravucones tocen y se rascan los ojos.

-¡Quema!-

-¡Gases de princesa!

*El turno de Lynn*

-¡Un tiro! ¡dos tiros! ¡Tres tiros!-

La deportista pateaba unos cuantos balonazos más contra ellos, Luan les lanzó uno par de pastelazos en el rostro de ambos, pasteles con picante.

*ambos escupen fuego*

_"con un choque o empujón, demostramos nuestro amor"_

Luna usó su guitarra y rockeó su música a todo volumen golpeando los tímpanos de Hank y Hawk, Leni les colocó gafas de sol para así quitarles la visión momentáneamente, ambos chocaron uno con el otro, Lori les puso el pie provocando que se cayeran al suelo, y por último Lisa les lanzó unos químicos corrosivos, causando que la ropa de ellos se derritieran dejándolos sólo en calzoncillos, para vergüenza de ambos buscapleitos.

-¡Que horror!-

*ambos se cubren*

_"Un chico, diez chicas, jamás lo cambiaría"_

Las hermanas Loud ríen para molestia de ellos.

-Hahahahahahaha-

-derrotados y humillados por unas chicas ¿Qué podría ser peor?- dijo Hawk.

*Lucy detrás de ellos*

-Hola-

-AAAAAAHHH

-AAAAAHHHHH!-

Hank y Hank corrieron asustados y despavoridos, causándole a la Loud gótica una media sonrisa, Lynn rió más alto.

-JAJAJAJAJA ¡QUE LES QUEDE CLARO TORPES! ¡si se meten con un Loud! ¡SE METEN CON TODOS!-

Lori miró a su hermano y a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa.

-Bien chicos, ya pueden levantarse y ponerse de pie, Literalmente nos encargamos de ellos-

Lincoln dio un suspiro aliviado y miró a la cámara.

-¿Qué les dije? Mis hermanas y yo ahora somos más unidos que nunca, nos cuidamos entre todos más que antes, las cosas mejoraron mucho, no creo que nada terrible me aguarde en el futuro-

Lo que Lincoln ignoraba es que el destino lo pondría a prueba, tanto a él como a su familia y amigos, pues un demonio en forma de chico latino de 13 años llegaba a Royal Woods. ¿cuánto tiempo pasarían antes de que ellos vean las caras y el momento de la verdad llegue?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Como ya vieron, a diferencia de otras historias, Lincoln y su familia viven como una familia.**

**El único problema que afrontarán será el chico Casagrande, cuando el vea y conozca a Lincoln, el asedio empezará, cosas algo turbias vendrán en la historia.**

**Pero como Lincoln es el protagonista, y es el bueno, sobresaldrá de esto, **

**PD: sé que ahora en el canon se sabe que el padre de Ronnie anne (que es Eugenio Derbez :v ) no se separó ni abandonó a María sólo vive lejos de ellos por su trabajo, trataré de ver como arreglar eso. ya que este fic ANTES de los episodios casagrande algo recientes de la 4ta temporada**

**fanarts de este fanfic , próximamente en mi Deviantart, nos vemos**

**LK428 : las historias buenas toman tiempo, o esperas o esperas.**


	5. La visita del primo

the loud house no me pertenece si no a Nickelodeon y Chris Savino.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Visita del primo**

_Hace unas semanas, Frontera Mexicana, en el reformatorio , de noche…_

En el horario de las 23:30 hs pasando la hora de dormir obligatoria, Roy ,Raúl y los demás chicos dispuestos a escapar habían logrado burlar la guardia del reformatorio, tuvieron que noquear a un guardia y encerrarlo en la habitación.

Al parecer ya se habían dado cuenta , ya que la alarma había sonado alertando una posible fuga, Roy, Raúl y los demás habían logrado subir las rejas del reformatorio y comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas por el paisaje desértico en dirección al infame muro.

Por suerte para ellos no había ninguna camioneta del control Fronterizo, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera una, tenían que cruzar el muro ya.

-¡Roy! ¡salta ahora!- gritó Raúl.

Roy asintió y subió la escalera humana que formaron sus compañeros para él, con un gran salto, había logrado saltar sobre el muro, ahora el chico Casagrande se encontraba en suelo norteamericano.

El sonrió , su plan había funcionado.

-¡Ayúdanos a subir Roy! ¡rápido, que vienen hacia nosotros! – grito Raul mientras movía su mano desde el otro lado del muro.

El se encogió de hombros, revelando su verdadero rostro.

-Para qué, ustedes solamente eran la distracción todo el tiempo, este escape lo planeé solo para mi- rió con burla.

-Hahahaha, solamente los utilizé, good bye idiots!-

Roy se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia aquella ciudad del otro lado de la frontera, con la intención de perderse, dejando a sus compañeros en estado de shock, incrédulos de que Roy los haya traicionado y abandonado de esa forma.

-¡Maldito seas Roy! ¡traidor repugnante! ¡solo espera a que te deporten!- gritó Raul con enojo.

Los guardias del reformatorio junto con la policía de control de frontera los acorralaron a Raúl y los demás jóvenes revoltosos, ellos solamente levantaron sus manos, maldiciendo internamente a Roy.

Los relámpagos sonaron en el cielo nocturno , y empezó a llover levemente, Roy caminaba sólo por las calles de aquella ciudad, observando a la gente, y las tiendas , era sorprendente lo diferente que se mostraba todo aquí, muy diferente al lado Mexicano.

-Bien, el escape funcionó, ahora, debo encontrar la zona ferroviaria, tiene que existir un tren que me lleve hacia Michigan, o muy al norte por lo menos-

Roy escucho el sonido de las bocina de los trenes, el rápidamente siguió el sonido que lo llevaría a la zona de vías , al llegar allí, sonrió al encontrarse un montón de trenes cargueros, iba a servir, muchos de estos trenes iban a diferentes puntos del país vecino, Roy tenía que elegir con cuidado cual tren lo llevaría a Michigan, no podía preguntar al conductor, de lo contrario, el vería que Roy era latino y lo reportaría a las autoridades para deportarlo, por suerte para el , había un vagabundo sentado comiendo comida enlatada en uno de los vagones.

-Hey tu ¿este Tren a donde va?-

-¿A dónde? Este Tren saldrá pronto a Michigan, chico-

Roy sonrió con malicia.

-Perfecto , este es mi tren-

-Bienvenido a bordo entonces, prepárate por que el viaje será muy largo- dijo el vagabundo.

Roy abordó el tren, y luego de unos minutos el tren comenzó a arrancar.

-Y por qué vas a Michigan? –

-Solamente voy a cumplir mis metas, Norteamérica es la tierra de la oportunidad-

El tren se dirigía hacia el horizonte el cual tenía inmensas nubes de tormenta.

Actualidad…

-Y dime prima ¿qué me cuentas? Quizás no me recuerdes pero yo a ti si- dijo Roy con una sonrisa levemente malévola pero sabía disimularla bien frente a su tia y primo, Ronnie anne forzó una sonrisa.

-Muchas cosas, no te lo imaginas-

-Ya me lo imagino-

-Me sorprende verte por aquí Roy, me da gusto verte- dijo María con una sonrisa.

-A mi también tía, a mi también- dijo Roy con una aparente amabilidad, La única que no se tragaba esa falsedad era Ronnie anne quien fruncía el ceño.

-Entonces ¿quieres que llame a tu madre y los demás? ¿les aviso que llegaste sano y salvo aquí?-

Al escuchar eso Roy abrió grande los ojos, el le había mentido a su tia sobre que ya había visitado a los Casagrande primero y que ellos le habían dado el permiso de venir a Royal woods, cosa que no era cierto, el no quería que ellos se enteraran.

-No! em quiero decir, n-no , no es necesario tia, yo les avisé por mi teléfono si?-

María lo miró confundida pero volvió a sonreír.

Una vez que ellos se fueron, Ronnie anne no despegó la mirada de su primo, el tampoco lo hizo, la chica Santiago fue directo al grano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿La tia Frida no sabe que estás aquí? ¿Tampoco el tio Carlos? nadie de los Casagrande sabe que estás aquí ¿verdad?-

-Eso a ti no te incumbe- dijo Roy mientras se dirigía a la cocina, Ronnie anne dio un suspiro y lo siguió.

-No me creí ni por un segundo tu acto de niño bueno-

-¿y tú Acaso eres una niña bien portada?- dijo Roy sonriendo.

Ronnie anne sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Tu despistado hermano mayor me contó algunas cosas, asi que... ¿La niña más ruda de la escuela? ¿peleas en la escuela? ¿algunas visitas a la oficina del director? Vaya Ronalda , esa faceta de ti es nueva para mi-

-Eso no te incumbe!-

-Claro que si, Me alegra ver que mi prima se convirtiera en alguien como yo, alguien que sabe recordarle a los débiles cuales es su verdadero lugar en el mundo-

-¡Yo no soy para nada como tú! – bramo Ronnie anne.

Roy arqueó una ceja, y le dio la espalda mientras sacaba una fruta del refrigerador.

-Que aburrida Ronnie, Eres toda una hipócrita-

El chico Casagrande tomó un filoso cuchillo, Ronnie anne no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante eso.

-Solo ve al grano y dime qué quieres aquí-

Roy clavó aquel cuchillo en la naranja, tomó un pedazo y empezó a comerlo, lanzó el cuchillo y este cayó de forma certera en el cajón.

-Lo que todo extranjero quiere al venir aquí Ronnie, cumplir con sus sueños-

-Si tú llegas a hacer algo que no me guste yo….-

En ese momento que fue completamente tomada por sorpresa, fue embestida contra la pared, Ronnie anne sintió la mano de su primo apretando su cuello, ella trató de apartarlo pero era imposible, Roy seguía siendo más fuerte que ella, ahora el la miró con seriedad, completamente molesto.

-Tú que Ronnie anne, TU QUÉ!? ¿¡Crees que por que aprendiste a ser dura y peleonera yo te voy a respetar!? Hahaha estás tan perdida conmigo-

Ella trataba encontrar fuerza en sus palabras.

-Basta… me … estás asfixiando! –

-Escúchame bien, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y descuida prima, no pienso revivir nuestros buenos momentos juntos cuando éramos niños-

-Aún lo… somos-

-NO me interrumpas, no me provoques ni te metas en mi camino si sabes lo que te conviene más-

Roy soltó a Ronnie y ella se tocó su cuello con ambas manos mientras recuperaba el aire.

-Ahora si me disculpas Ronalda, tengo que salir a conocer el vecindario, tengo muchas víctimas que muero por conocer-

Roy se disponía a retirarse de la Casa Santiago, no sin antes volver con Ronnie anne otra vez.

-Por cierto, lo decía en sentido figurado, nos vemos-

* * *

_En la Casa Loud…_

Los hermanos Loud y Clyde habían llegado de la escuela, los padres, Lynn sr y Rita no se encontraban dentro del hogar, lo cual era bueno, no tendrían que explicar lo ocurrido con Hank y hawk.

-Clyde ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?- preguntó Lincoln por el bienestar de su amigo-

-Claro que estoy bien Lincoln, no te preocupes- respondió su amigo levantando el dedo pulgar.

Lincoln sonrió para luego dirigir la mirada a sus hermanas.

-Chicas, gracias por salvarnos de Hank y Hawk, prometo que voy a compensarlas-

-No tienes por qué hacerlo Lincoln- dijo Lori.

-Literalmente es nuestro deber de hermanas cuidarte-

Las demás chicas Loud asintieron en respuesta estando de acuerdo con la mayor.

-Si, aunque deberían aprender a defenderse un poco- dijo la deportista, las demás hermanas la miraron con suma molestia.

-¡LYNN!-

-No, no chicas, no se enfaden con Lynn, ella tiene razón-

-La tiene?- preguntó Clyde mientras Leni le revisaba el rostro que no tuviera ninguna herida.

-¿La tengo?- pregunto Lynn sorprendida.

Lincoln asintió.

-No me molesta que me enseñes a mi y a Clyde unos cuantos movimientos-

-¿¡Que dices!?- gritó Clyde alarmado.

-Vamos Clyde, será por nuestro bien-

Lynn se cruzó de brazos escéptica , no es que ella no quisiera entrenar a su hermano peliblanco, nada le encantaría más, pero ella sabía bien que Lincoln no era tan resistente entrenando como ella, como ocurrió aquella vez en el partido en que ella tuvo suplantar a su hermano en secreto.

-Hmm no lo sé, pondrás tu empeño?-

-Lo haré-

-No volverás a vomitar si te hago beber yema de huevo crudo?-

-Haré el esfuerzo-

-Estoy bien con eso hermano, empezaremos mañana- dijo Lynn acercándose a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Dos por moverte-

*golpe al hombro*

-Auch…. sólo no seas exigente con Clyde -

Mientras tanto ,en la entrada del gran basurero de Royal Woods…

Roy se encontraba cruzado de brazos, esperando con impaciencia, su paquete ya tenía que estar aquí, era completamente necesario en su plan de poner a Royal Woods bajo su mando.

-Vamos, ya deberían de haber llegado aquí-

De repente un camión de entrega llega al lugar, el entregador se baja de la camioneta.

-¿Entrega para… Roy Manuel Casagrande?-

-Si, soy yo- dijo Roy sin rodeos.

-Firme aquí por favor-

Roy firmó rápidamente y recibió su paquete, el cual era una gran caja pesada, que al sujeto del camión le costó levantar.

-Listo, aquí tiene su entrega-

-Gracias-

El camión se fue, dejando a Roy con la caja, el latino simplemente le dio a la caja un par de patadas, luego le dio la espalda.

-Bien chicos, pueden salir de ahí-

La caja se abrió de repente , revelando a un par de chicos latinos , estos tomaron una gran bocanada de aire, se trataba del par de gemelos, ambos de 12 años de edad, los compinches de Roy, Dado y Dominó.

-Maldita sea Dado, te dije que debimos ir en una caja más grande-

-Nunca más viajaré en una caja express Dominó, no manches-

Los gemelos se miraron con enojo a punto de querer matarse a golpes como suelen hacer, por suerte, Roy llamó la atención de ambos con unos chasquidos de dedos.

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! Estoy aquí pintado o qué imbéciles-

Ambos gemelos sonríen al ver su líder después de tanto tiempo.

(unísono)

-¡Roy!¿como estás? Cuanto tiempo sin verte!-

Roy los miró extrañado, el par de chicos idénticos estaban un poco cambiados desde la última vez que el los vio.

-¿Qué rayos se hicieron en el pelo?-

Era cierto, los gemelos tenían teñido el cabello, Dado tenía el cabello teñido de blanco con manchas negras de su cabello negro, mientras que Dominó tenía el cabello negro con manchas de blanco.

-Ah si, esto , nos teñimos el pelo- explicó Dominó mientras admiraba su cabello.

-Para vernos más geniales- agregó Dado.

-Más bien ridículos- dijo Roy mientras rodaba los ojos.

-No importa! Chicos ¿Ven que lugar es este?-

El chico Casagrande apuntó su dedo hacia el pueblo de Royal Woods, los gemelos miraron el lugar confundidos.

-Si, es Royal Woods, dicen que es una ciudad tranquila- respondió Dado.

-Puajjj! Se ve bastante armoniosa- dijo Dominó con asco.

-por qué nos trajiste aquí Roy?-

-Por que Royal Woods será el lugar que convertiremos en nuestro Dominio- dijo Roy sonriendo con malicia.

-es hora de empezar a convertir nuestros sueños y objetivos en realidad ¿no lo creen así Muchachos?-

-Ah, por supuesto Roy, lo recuerdo, el sueño de crear una pandilla temida- dijo Dominó recordando lo que Roy siempre decía.

-Asi es!- exclamó Roy mientras levantaba el puño en alto.

-pero por ahora…entren-

Roy guió a los gemelos hacia dentro del gran depósito de basura de Royal Woods, allí se encontraron al perro Doberman del lugar quien les gruñó, pero Roy lo intimidó con su penetrante mirada.

-Quieto chico-

El perro bajó la mirada cabizbajo, Roy caminó hasta una vieja casucha de madera en medio del basurero, el chico Casagrande abrió la puerta y les enseñó una sola cama.

-Por ahora estarán aquí, su hotel cinco estrellas- dijo con sarcasmo.

Los gemelos observaron la condición deplorable de su habitación.

-¿Aquí?-

El arqueó una ceja.

-Si, algún problema muchachos?-

Los gemelos sonrieron nerviosamente en respuesta, pues no querían hacer enojar a Roy, eso sería lo último que ellos harían.

-No no, está perfecto-

-Si, Super perfecto-

-Bien, mañana nos daremos un recorrido por Royal Woods, tienen que conocer bien este pueblo primero y luego… reuniremos a nuestro grupo, Nada ni nadie nos detendrá-

Roy se retiró del basurero en dirección a la casa Santiago, mientras sonreía con malicia, este sería un nuevo comienzo para el primo de Ronnie anne.

_En la casa Santiago…_

Ronnie anne estaba en el teléfono, La latina trataba desesperadamente de llamar a Great lake city, era obvio que la tia Frida no sabría que su muy "querido" hijo estaba aquí en Royal Woods, y que de algún modo, se las ingenió para cruzar la frontera y poder llegar hasta aquí.

-Vamos vamos, por qué el teléfono no funciona?-

Lo que la chica Santiago ignoraba era que Roy había subido a los postes de luz y cortó los cables del teléfono para que así nadie pudiera llamar a Great lake city.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**El tan esperado capítulo 5, espero que les gustado, y también espero que les haya agradado los secuaces de Roy Casagrande, Dado y Dominó, aunque ellos ya habían aparecido antes en el primer capitulo.**

**La familia de los gemelos también fueron a vivir a Estados unidos, o sea, ellos no vinieron de México en una caja, no, ellos vinieron otra ciudad solamente.**

**En el próximo capítulo, Roy conocerá a Lincoln Loud, la rivalidad empezará pronto.**

**Nos vemos : ) más fanarts de este fanfic en mi Deviantart.**


	6. Recorrido

**Capitulo 6 **

**Recorrido**

_En el basurero de Royal Woods…_

"Aquí Katherine Mulligan trasmitiendo en vivo desde el parque de Royal Woods, la nueva alcaldesa de Royal Woods, La alcadesa Davis da por oficial su nuevo mandato En Royal Woods con un gran discurso"

(La alcaldesa Davis)

"Gente de Royal Woods, estoy orgullosa de que me hayan elegido, prometo cumplir con todas expectativas que ustedes tienen de mi, No habrá ningún cambio, Royal Woods seguirá siendo una de las zonas más tranquilas de Michigan!"

*La alcadesa es elogiada por aplausos*

Roy Casagrande hizo una mueca de asco mientras observaba la asunción de la nueva alcalde de Royal Woods.

-Este país está lleno de sorpresas, dejar a una mujer a cargo de un cargo político, bueno, no es que ser alcalde sea gran cosa, será más fácil de intimidar-

El primo de Ronnie anne sonrió con malicia.

-Oye Roy- llamó Dominó.

-Mi hermano y yo estamos listos para nuestro paseo por esta Royal Woods-

-Si, además ya usamos el baño- Informó Dado mientras enseñaba un maloliente balde con moscas alrededor.

-Excelente muchachos, ahora vámonos, tenemos mucho por hacer- dijo Roy mientras sonreía con superioridad.

-De acuerdo- dijeron los gemelos al únisono.

Cuando Roy y los gemelos salían del basurero de Royal Woods, a Dado y Dominó les llamó la atención, una caja de madera cubierta con cadenas, se escuchaban gruñidos que no parecían de ningún animal que ellos hayan escuchado antes, además la caja se movía de forma inquieta.

Los gemelos vieron que el perro que les había ladrado antes ahora se encontraba cabizbajo y asustado por mirar esa caja.

-Ehm… Roy ¿Q-Que hay en esa caja de madera?- preguntó Dado con miedo.

Roy miró la caja con indiferencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas de eso?- preguntó Roy sin darle importancia

\- es solamente mi arma secreta, se comerá a cualquiera que represente una amenaza para mi –

-¿Pero que es? ¿es un animal?- preguntó Dominó soprendido.

-Por que no suena a nada que haya oído antes-

-No lo creerías si te lo dijera pero lo encontré aquí y ahora es mi mascota-

Dado y Dominó se miraron confundidos, ambos gemelos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a Roy.

El primer lugar a donde Roy los llevó fue en el parque de Royal Woods.

-Este es el parque de Royal Woods chicos, aquí es donde muchos niños y niñas indefensas vienen a jugar, presas perfectas para quitarles su dinero- explicó Roy.

En ese momento pasaba un niño de siete años, en un movimiento rápido, Roy lo jaló de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia el.

-Hahaha- rió con maldad.

-Dame todo el dinero que tengas o te golpeo-

El pequeño infante tembló de miedo y le entregó a Roy lo que tenía, Roy tomó el dinero con una sonrisa y soltó al niño quien se fue corriendo y gritando.

-Maaaaaammmi!-

-Haha ¿Lo ven?-

Dado y Dominó sonrieron de forma maliciosa y asintieron.

El niño siguió corriendo hasta que se topó con dos gigantones, Hank y Hawk, estos se voltearon y sonrieron al ver una posible víctima.

-Mira Hank, parece que no tendremos que elegir una víctima, esta vino a nosotros-

-Excelente Hawk, ahora dame todo tu dinero mocoso, o te golpearemos-

-Muy tarde- dijo el niño con miedo.

-Otro niño ya me quitó el dinero, y para ser, el se veía más rudo e intimidante que ustedes-

Hank y Hawk abrieron sus ojos de la impresión, incluso dejaron que el niño se marchara intacto, los dos mastodontes de Hazeltucky se rascaron la cabeza confundidos.

-¿Existe alguien peor que nosotros Hawk?-

-Eso es imposible Hank, a lo mejor ese niño nos mintió para salvar su pellejo-

-Si, es muy extraño-

* * *

_Mientras tanto con Roy y los gemelos..._

Centrol comercial de Royal Woods.

-Y aquí chicos, este es el Mall- dijo El primo de Ronnie anne mientras presentaba orgullosamente el centro comercial.

En el centro comercial había chicas eligiendo y probando ropa, algunas conocidas amigas de Leni y Lori, como Becky, Dana, Fiona y Jackie.

-Aquí podríamos cometer nuestro vandalismo de vez en cuando, solo hay que ver cuales son los lugares donde los guardias no frecuentan mucho- dijo Roy mientras sonreía con maldad.

-Wow, está c*brón- opinó Dado.

-He visto mejores- opinó Dominó.

El trio de malintencionados no recorrió el centro comercial completo ya que lo consideraban muy aburrido al haber tantas tiendas de ropa a la moda, aunque había chicas bonitas eso no cambiaba demasiado las cosas.

Dado aprovechó y tomó un smootie de una mesa y salió corriendo hacia salida del Mall.

-¡Esperen chicos! ¡Miren! ¡tomé prestado un smootie!-

En ese preciso momento Dado choca con un alguien y cae al suelo de espaldas.

-Maldición!- el se levanta molesto.

-¡Mira por donde caminas idiot…que bonita-

Una chica rubia con quien había chocado lo miró confundida , esta tenía unas gafas de sol hacia arriba. un vestido color verde agua, Dado no podía negarlo era muy bonita.

-Disculpa no te vi- dijo la chica con una agradable sonrisa.

-D-Descuida, al menos no derramé mi Smootie, adiós!- dijo Dado quien rápidamente se alejó corriendo.

La rubia lo vió alejarse del centro comercial hasta que una voz femenina llamó su nombre.

-¡Leni, por aquí!-

-Oh ya voy Fiona!- dijo Leni quien no perdió tiempo en caminar hacia dentro del Mall local.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Bien, este es el capítulo 6, perdonen que esté un poco corto, pero trato de reservar las mejores cosas para más adelante.**

**Roy lleva a los gemelos a conocer algunos lugares de Royal Woods para cometer sus fechorías.**

**Más fanarts de Roy y esta historia en mi Deviantart próximamente, nos vemos :D**


End file.
